Tools
Lets talk tools! Without tools we wouldn't be getting much done, that's for sure and Farm For Your Life is certainly no different. Tool up before it's too late! The are various tools all with their strengths in helping you survive and flourish, this page will detail the tools and how to get them. Scythe The scythe is the first tool you will acquire in Story Mode, in Chapter 2 - The Storm during Remove the Weeds quest, your father (Bob) will give you the Scythe in order to remove weeds. 'Tasks' *Removing Weeds *Cutting Gras 'Golden Scythe' The Golden Scythe is required to get the herb in the graveyard and to complete the game. It can be acquired via a quest. Near the end of the game the scientist will ask you to lure a zombie onto a treadmill with a special corn, the scientist will give you the Golden Scythe so you can gain the herb in the graveyard. Axe You are given the axe on Chapter 2 - The Storm during Remove the Stone quest.The merchant (Alex) will give this to you so you may find him wood in order to fix his cart. Each stump you mine will add one wood to your inventory. 'Tasks' *Cutting Wood *Removing Fence 'Golden Axe' You can see the Golden Axe with little exploring, at the beginning of the game, across the broken bridge in the south, east of Berta. To get the Golden Axe, you'll need to talk to the crafter (Tom) to build a bridge. Once you have the bridge set up, you'll need the Golden Hammer to mine the stones in your way. In addition to being gold, when you mine wood the Golden Axe awards you with twice the wood as before. Hammer The hammer is gained soon after the axe from the merchant (Alex), the hammer is needed to complete Chapter 2 - The Storm during Remove the Stone quest. Each stone you mine will add one stone to your inventory. 'Tasks' *Removing Stone 'Golden Hammer' You can find this tool by visiting the mausoleum in the graveyard. With your Golden Shovel dig up the land near the mausoleum, it won't take long before you dig up the Golden Hammer. In addition to being gold, when you mine stone the Golden Hammer awards you with twice the stone as before. Shovel This is the last tool given to you at the beginning of the game. It is given to you by father (Bob) during Chapter 3 - Rebuilding, Dig Four Soil Patches quest. If you dig random areas, you have a small chance at finding wood and stone. 'Tasks' *Creating Soil Patches *Digging for Treasure 'Golden Shovel' While it's the last tool you receive it's the first Golden tool you find! Once you repair the bridge over to Berta use the shovel to dig up the purple flower and receive the Golden Shovel. There isn't always a purple flower (known game glitch). Digging in the area will eventually uncover the shovel. You need the Golden Shovel in order to dig up the Golden Hammer.